As known from the prior art, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device is basically comprised of two substrates (e.g. glass panels) disposed in parallel with each other at a given distance, transparent electroconductive films strips or coating layers being selectively disposed on the opposing surfaces of those two substrates, an alignment system for aligning liquid crystal molecules in a definite direction which covers each of said substrate surfaces and the electroconductive strips or layers placed thereon, and a liquid crystal filling the space between the alignment system, with the side faces of the device being tightly sealed to guard against any leakage of the liquid crystal material.
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have been widely utilized to construct flat panel display devices, for example, in lap top computers, office automation equipment, personal computers, flat screen TV products, and the like. This is because liquid crystal devices have advantages such as low power consumption, light weight, and low or efficient space-volume requirements.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,810; No. 5,307,187; No. 4,469,409; No. 4,437,731; No. 5,596,435; No. 4,495,083; No. 4,392,717; No. 4,976,887; and No. 4,815,821.
In the past there have been drawbacks or disadvantages associated with the manufacture or construction of suitable commercial liquid crystal display devices. For example, in past liquid crystal display devices certain types of chromium coatings, or other sputtered metal coatings have been used as the opaque matrix between the pixels, and such materials are expensive and difficult to apply, and also chromium compounds are quite toxic. Also in prior LCD devices the users viewing angle relative to the screen has been a relatively small viewing angle. For example, those users of prior lap top computer screens (i.e. those using LCD flat panel display devices) have recognized that when the viewer's eye varies at an angle significantly different from a 90.degree. or perpendicular visual approach to the lap top screen, then the display images on the screen become difficult to properly observe or read owing to reflection of ambient light by the chromium layer. Still further, the cost of materials and the manufacturing process costs for prior LCD or flat panel display panels screens has been relatively high and expensive.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid crystal display device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel liquid display device which utilizes a highly advantageous black matrix coating system and which also provides a considerably wider viewing angle than was previously possible with LCD flat panel screen devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid crystal display device which does not require the presence of any chromium coatings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid crystal display device which significantly improves on the cost of materials required to construct the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new technique of constructing liquid crystal display devices wherein the manufacturing or processing costs are significantly improved.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.